The Long Road Home
by eau-bleu
Summary: It is 15 years post Battle of Hogwarts.  Draco married Astoria and Hermione left for University in The States.  She's a widow with two children and the potions professor at Hogwarts.  Draco and Hermione are reacquainted through their children.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing - it all belongs to JKR.**

Chapter 1

Ten minutes ago a non-descript barn owl arrived at Draco's study window. The seal on the envelope was from Hogwarts.

"_Dear Lord Malfoy,_

_I'd like to meet to discuss Phineas' performance in my class. I have a free period on Thursdays between 1:45 p.m. and 2:30 p.m. Please return your confirmation and I will ensure that the Headmistress' floo is open for your convenience at 1:30 p.m., this Thursday._

_Yours truly,_

_Professor H. Kennedy_

_Potions Mistress"_

Sending the barn owl away with his confirmation and a treat, Draco reviewed what he knew about his son's first three weeks of school. Phineas wrote every two or three days and from his letters it seemed he was fitting in and meeting his commitments. Phineas was proficient at potions prior to going away to school. Potions was a strong subject for Draco and Phineas often shadowed Draco in his father's lab. Sadly, to Draco's horror, Phineas could brew a hangover potion by the time he was six. Perhaps Phineas needed more of a challenge in the class and this professor wanted to discuss options. He'd find out on Thursday.

The Headmistress was waiting for him when he exited the fireplace. They exchanged pleasantries and then Draco was released to find the potions professor in what would have been Snape's old office.

Draco left Hogwarts the day after the final battle and never returned. When Phineas wanted to tour the school last summer, Draco asked Blaise to take him. Even fifteen years later, it all still felt too raw. Now, as he moved through the empty halls he could smell the battle and hear the screams. It was unnerving. Soon he was standing outside the potion professor's office. He felt like he was 16 and up to his eyeballs in Thestral dung all over again. His nerves were definitely on edge.

Draco knocked on the door and began to open it as a curt, "come in," came from the inside. Draco entered the room and was greeted with his son's professor's back. She was a petite thing with a waterfall of chestnut brown curls that fell to her waist. Slowly the professor turned around to reveal a face he'd not seen in nearly 15 years. The air in the room seemed to disappear leaving him light headed and weak kneed. He wasn't prepared for this…Merlin, it couldn't be. He was transported back to the last time he'd seen that lovely face. A younger version of that face but still so lovely.

_She was a mess. Skinny and covered in soot and blood but she was also the most beautiful sight Draco had seen in months. Her arrival at the manor several months before, nearly stopped his heart. At the time, he thought she'd never survive the ordeal, much less make an escape. Draco should have known better. Granger, Weasley and Potter had an uncanny knack for getting themselves out of tight spots. _

_But now, here she was and his soul was crying out for a touch. He needed to feel her skin against his. It had been so long…Just then, like she'd heard his thoughts, she turned to look at the Malfoys. Narcissa, Lucius and Draco sat alone in a far corner of the Great Hall. Her eyes met his and a broad smile spread across her face. That's when Draco saw her wrist twist in a circle, their secret signal to meet in the Transfiguration classroom. Draco responded by wriggling the index finger on his left hand back and forth, indicating he would meet her in an hour._

_Draco made some sad sack excuse to his parents and disappeared into the wreckage that was Hogwarts. The door to the Transfiguration class stood slightly ajar and as Draco pushed it open an arm snuck out and pulled him in, slamming the door shut and then she was pressed against his body, holding him tight. The memories of holding her flooded his senses, they just fit. She felt like home. His arms snaked around her. One hand settled on her lower back and the other dug into her mass of dark curls. He kissed her face and said all the things he'd chanted in his head for months. He told her that he had been wrong and weak and that he'd never stopped thinking of her. He told her that it nearly destroyed his sanity to watch Bella torture her. He was so impressed and awed by her strength – her magic. He told her over and over again how much he loved her and needed her and wanted her…Always. _

_Draco's tender kisses progressed to deep open mouthed snogging. The tongues meeting again for the first time in nearly a year, fought for dominance. She finally let him take the lead. His hands snuck up her sweater removing the barrier without resistance. He deftly undid the clasp to her bra and it too, fell to the floor. His left hand massaged her right breast while the other hand landed on her much less plump derrière, pressing her tight against his hardening cock. Her body felt at home pressed against Draco's but he could tell that the past year took its toll on her. The soft spots that made her womanly were bony and pointy. She was always a tiny thing but now she was nearly prepubescent boy in shape. Gone were her luscious hips and backside. But that was small potatoes; she'd get her shape back with some regular meals and rest. Thank Merlin it was all over._

_Hermione was grinding herself against his leg trying to ease the tension building between her body's apex. Draco's hands undid the top button and zipper and he managed to slide her panties and cargo pants off at the same time. Hermione, fumbled with his belt and button fly and soon, he too was divested of his bottom vestments. Draco couldn't remember when Hermione had removed his sweater and oxford shirt but they had joined the rest of their garments in a pile on the floor. They were standing naked, holding each other their mouths and hands worshipping each other. _

_Draco grabbed her by the waist and lifted her upon the desk his mouth never leaving hers. Hermione's hand took hold of his cock and rubbed the head in her folds as her legs wrapped themselves around Draco's waist and then he was inside her. Oh my! It had been so long they both thought. She felt so good. Draco had to still them so he could regain control. Slowly, he began to move his hips and Hermione met him push for push. Their bodies coalesced in an ancient dance of need, desire and want. Within minutes they each met their peek tumbling over into an abyss of bliss, shouting each other's name in this primeval act of worship. They collapsed on what used to be the prim and proper Professor McGonigall's desk in a heap of sweaty flesh. Draco then dragged Hermione to the floor to sit against the desk. Hermione wandlessly accioed their clothing, they dressed and remained cuddled on the floor - exhausted, sated and safe. _

_When Draco awoke the next morning, he was alone. Hermione had left a note._

**_My Dearest Draco,_**

**_I'm so thankful that you're alive and that we both survived this awful war. It felt so good to hold you and kiss you and make love to you. I have missed you and worried about you. _**

**_I'm not sure what the future holds for either of us. The Ministry will in all likelihood investigate your actions. Whatever happens, know that I will do everything I can to make your circumstances known. I will not be able to assist you directly but I will be working behind the scenes to ensure that you do not face Azkaban. _**

**_My life is a crossroads Draco and I'm not sure where to go from here but know this; I love you…I will always love you._**

**_Hermione_**

_When I went to the Great Hall where I found my parents being interviewed by Ministry officials. I joined them and the three of us were taken into custody. _

The throat clearing broke him out of his reverie.

"Good afternoon Lord Malfoy." She looked directly into his eyes, he blinked.

"Granger," he said in his clipped accent.

"It's Professor Kennedy, now," Hermione corrected.

"Right."

"Have a seat, please." Hermione motioned to the one of the two club chairs in front of her desk. She pulled out her desk chair and took a seat.

"May I offer you some tea, Lord Malfoy?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

"Certainly." Hermione snapped her fingers and an odd looking house elf appeared at her side. "Beau, would you bring us a pot of tea and some biscuits?" The house elf nodded and disappeared. A moment latter the tea trolley beside Hermione's desk was full with all the accoutrements for tea. Hermione began to fuss over plates and the tea, pouring a cup for him and fixing it just to his liking and another for her; one sugar and a spot of milk, just like always.

"Really Granger? A house elf?"

"Beau was my late husband's elf and I inherited him when he passed. Beau is free and he's paid. He knows secrets and things about my children's father that I was not privileged to know. He's also a treasured member of my family."

Draco dropped his head in shame. "I really stuck my foot in it, I'm sorry Professor." This is a nightmare, Draco thought.

"It's all right, you didn't know. Shall we get on with what you came here for?" Hermione looked directly into Draco's eyes and continued. "Lord Malfoy," Draco cringed at her persistent use of his formal title. "I asked you here because Phineas is not performing up to his capabilities. I know he understands the syllabus and the lectures but when it comes to executing and applying the lesson in practice, he seems distracted and makes careless errors. He's also missed the deadline on 3 assignments. These were not big assignments but that's not really the point, is it? He's not meeting his commitments. I've watched Phineas, I know he can do better. I've also spoken with his other professors and he's tops in all his classes. It is only potions where he is struggling."

"I see," Draco ground out. He thought he was being called because he son was advanced, not because he was falling behind!

"Is there anything going on at home that would impact this class? Is everything all right at home between you and Lady Malfoy?"

"Ah, well now you've gone and stepped in it Gr-err-Professor. Lady Malfoy died just over four years ago. She was a drunk and she drowned in the bathtub. Well, that part wasn't public knowledge." Draco was shocked at his own case of run-on-mouth and Granger looked stricken.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Hermione whispered, reminded of her own heartache.

Draco waved her off and continued, "Regardless, Phin doesn't miss his mother or brewing her hangover potions for that matter. So you see, he's an old hand at potions. I am a little flummoxed to tell you the truth. I'll have a word with him before I leave today, perhaps the Headmistress will allow me to take him to Hogsmeade for dinner and we can have a chat. Get to the cause of his distraction."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door frame. Hermione lifted her head and smiled and Draco turned in his seat to see who was at the door. There in the doorway was a girl of about fourteen with long golden blond hair that fell in smooth waves down to her waist. She had sharp features and pale skin and eyes so blue they reminded him of his mother's eyes. She was wearing Slytherin's house colours.

"Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt you but the Headmistress has a message for you, when you're done here."

"Thank you Isla. Once I'm finished here, I'll head up to her office."

The girl then whispered and rolled her eyes and said, "I think it's about Perry."

"Oh! Oh dear!" Granger gave a kind of rueful chuckle and then said, "Thanks again Isla and I'll see you at dinner"

"Not a problem, Mum…See you." And then she was gone.

All of sudden Granger looked flustered. "Um, where were we? Oh yes. Well, we were done I think?"

Bile began to rise in Draco's throat as he remembered the jealousy he felt after Blaise returned from a trip to The States several years ago. He came with news of Granger. Blaise Zabini ran into Granger in Salem a few years after the war. He said their exchange was stiff and awkward. Hermione was with her husband and young daughter and was expecting her second. She'd become a potion mistress, author and teacher, her husband, was an American Auror. Draco remembered that at the time, Astoria was expecting Phin. He remembered feeling robbed and jealous of a man 5000 miles and an ocean away. That was supposed to be my life, my wife, and my babies.

"So, that's one of them?" Draco said with a sneer.

"One of what?"

"One of your American brats," he spat out.

The spoiled, nasty boy she'd known between first and fifth year was back. Once again he was that awful, snotty boy who took the Mickey out of her and her friends whenever possible. She hated that boy. She was seething on the inside, barely able to contain her anger.

"Look, you're here to discuss your son, not my children. Let's leave Isla out of this, shall we? I think we are done. Please advise me if there is anything I can do to help Phineas improve his performance." With that, Draco knew he was being dismissed and he placed his tea cup on the side table and rose to his full six feet, bid Granger a good afternoon and left.

Hermione had to lower her eyes so as to not give herself away. Draco had grown at least two more inches after the war and he'd filled out putting on at least another two stone. He was still slim and lithe. But she'd fallen in love with a boy and Lord Malfoy was all man. An infuriating man who still pushed her buttons! And despite her anger, it was all she could do to not run into his arms and hold him tight. She had missed him so.

Hermione had been thinking about Draco for days, weeks really. She had received her class rosters in mid August and there in her first year potions class list was one Phineas Draco Malfoy, _the_ Malfoy heir.

After the night in the transfiguration room she didn't see Draco again until the day of his trail. Three months had past and a lot had happened. Almost immediately following the final battle Draco was betrothed to Astoria Greengrass and by August he was married. His parents must have arranged for a quick union in order to secure an heir. Hermione shook her head and laughed little to herself. The irony of that logic, considering Astoria didn't conceive until three years later, was not lost on her.

Hermione made good on her promise to Draco. The Ministry knew that his actions during sixth year were under duress. She gathered evidence and presented herself and Potter to testify on his behalf. Her efforts were the reason why the charges against Draco were dropped.

When Draco's engagement was announced Hermione accepted her placement at the Wizard University in Salem. She stayed until the trial was over. Two days later she was unpacking in her new flat ready to begin her potion studies and a new life.

TBC

AN - I'm looking for a BETA. I've done my best to vet for grammar and spelling. I know this is not perfect. If you have to time to help me - I need fresh eyes to look at my work and to help me through the rough spots. PM me if you're interested. merci et bon nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco was seething inside. She dismissed him and on top of that, he let her dismiss him! Malfoys don't get dismissed by uppity little potions professors. Now, he had to make his way to McGonagall's office and see about supper with Phin. And what in Merlin's name is going on with Phin?

As Draco approached the Headmistress' office he noticed a firstie sitting on the bench and sitting beside the unknown boy was a boy who looked very much like his wayward son. The boy looked up and then stood.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here is none of your concern. What I'd like to know Phineas, is what are you doing out of class?"

Phineas looked at his feet and shrugged. "I was dismissed from Charms because of a scuffle with Perrin."

Draco looked over to the bench's occupant and surmised that the boy who had been sitting next to Phineas was Perrin.

Draco gave his son a stern look and asked, "Why were you and Perrin fighting?"

"We weren't fighting. We just got into a heated discussion and we may have shoved at each other. No fists or curses where thrown."

"Phineas," Draco's tone dropped low and serious, "What were you two discussing that caused such uproar?"

Phineas swallowed hard. He knew his father mean business and he had better make him even more upset. "Father, I'd rather not rehash the subject again, here. Can we talk in private?"

"Funny you should ask that Phin. I'm just going to go ask the Headmistress if you can accompany me to Hogmeade for supper. Wait here."

Draco took the spiral staircase up to the Headmistress' office knocking twice, the door opened allowing him to enter.

"Ah! Lord Malfoy. How was your meeting with Professor Kennedy?"

"It was, strange? A little shocking and disappointing? It goes without saying that finding out that 'Professor Kennedy' is really Granger was slightly annoying and then finding out that your son is struggling in a subject that he should be excelling in made the entire meeting surreal."

"Indeed." Who took Malfoy and replaced him with this jabberwocky, that's what McGonagall wanted to know. The real Malfoy would never blurt out such unguarded information. "How can I help you Lord Malfoy?" The Headmistress asked before her face gave away her shock."

"Granger-"

"-Professor Kennedy," McGonagall interrupted. "You must afford her the respect she has earned, Lord Malfoy."

"You're right, of course Headmistress." Draco offered apologetically, and then continued. "Professor Kennedy informed me that Phineas is struggling in potions. I don't understand why as he's been my little shadow in the lab since he could walk and talk. By my estimation he's at a fifth or sixth year level, so this news is shocking. I'd like to find out why. May I have your permission to take him to Hogsmeade for supper in order to have a quiet, private conversation with him? I'd like to find out what's causing him distraction in this subject area."

"Yes, that would fine, Lord Malfoy. Have Phineas back before curfew, won't you?"

"Yes Headmistress."

The Headmistress gave Draco her sternest stare and then said, "There is one other item I need to address. Phineas and Mister Kennedy entered into a shoving match in Charms today. 'Quite shocking really, as the faculty has observed a fast friendship emerge from the two. Neither boy will discuss what preceded the shoving match. They both were docked house points for conduct. Could you please try to discuss this incident with Phineas as well?"

Draco nodded his head in confirmation. He then bade the Headmistress good day and left her office. When he exited the moving spiral staircase he found Phineas and who he supposed was Master Kennedy (Granger's Master Kennedy!), still seated on the bench outside the office staircase. When Phineas saw his father exit the staircase, he stood up to greet his father and take his punishment.

Much to his surprise his father made no mention of punishment but invited him dine with him in Hogsmeade that evening. He was to meet his father at the castle's front doors one half hour past dismissal. Phineas' father then ordered him back to class. Phineas picked up his book bag and strode off towards his next class leaving Perrin Kennedy alone on the bench without a backwards glance.

"Well, Mister Kennedy, we've not been introduced. My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm Phin's father. Would you care to share with me what caused the two of you to get into a shoving match in Charms?"

While Draco had been talking, Perrin Kennedy stood and accepted the hand that Draco had proffered, bowing his head in respect as he said, "Please to make your acquaintance Lord Malfoy," and then Perrin said no more.

"Ah..right," Draco was slightly taken aback that Perrin knew of his title and that he'd completely ignored his question about the Charms incident. "You're Professor Kennedy's son, is that right?" Draco tried to nudge the child into a discussion with a bit of friendly banter.

"That's correct, Sir."

"Well, I hope that whatever happened between you and Phin blows over. I wouldn't want to see your new friendship falter."

"I'm sure we'll work it out, Sir."

"Right" Well, that wasn't going to work, the child was like his mother. Not one to spill secrets. "Well, it was nice to meet you Perrin. See you around."

"Good day, Lord Malfoy."

Draco turned on his heal and strode away and out the front door to the school's grounds. The first thing he saw was Dumbledoor's tomb; a silent sentinel by the Black Lake. During Draco's seventh year, he never dared go near the marble structure. Anyone seen milling about the tribute to the fallen and much beloved Headmaster was just inviting a Crucio session with one of the Carrows. Draco made his way to Dumbledoor's final resting place and sat on the stone bench that was to the tomb's right. This perch provided an unobstructed view of the Lake and a peaceful place for quiet contemplation.

Draco had a lot to digest. His father resumed sitting on the Hogwarts' board of governors six or seven years ago. Not once did he ever mention that Granger was a professor at the school. How long had she been back? His father knew about his involvement with Granger during his sixth year. The day they buried Astoria he'd made a drunken confession about his feelings for her in his father's study. He sat in Lucius' study and proceeded to get ever so quickly sloshed on 150 year old firewhiskey. (The timing and irony was not lost on either man.) He told Lucius how he'd fallen in love with Granger. How he still loved her but she was lost to him. He'd heard she'd married a US Auror and was settled in The States. Was Granger here when he's made that sickening confession? Merlin, what a pile of shite this was, he thought.

His feelings over Astoria's death were a confusing mess. He'd never loved Astoria. She was a disappointment. She'd been a top student while at Hogwarts but the war had taken a toll on her too. During what would have been her fifth year, she and a few of her classmates took to escaping the escalating tension in the castle by hiding in alcoves and passing a bottle of firewhiskey between them. By the time Draco and she were married, she was sixteen year old drunk. Merlin, had he really married a sixteen year old girl? Where was his head back then?

During the first two years of their marriage, Astoria hid her problem from everyone in the manor…Well, almost everyone. Maybe she didn't hide it well…It didn't really matter. Draco was barely home enough to notice her or any self destructive habits she may have had. He only discovered her vice because one of the house elves had the temerity to defy his mistress and tattle on her. The family sent Astoria away to dry out and when she returned, she seemed to have put herself back together. Almost immediately upon her return, she became pregnant and she remained sober until Phineas' first birthday but shortly thereafter, the shenanigans began. They tried to be happy during that time. He did grow to care for her.

Astoria discovered vodka and would hide it in her beverages. The signs didn't take long to see and everyone knew what she was doing. Fed up with her games, Draco gave up on her. The entire family ignored her problem. The Malfoy heir was secured and unfortunately and oh so very unkindly; Astoria wasn't a priority any longer. In retrospect, Draco could see everything that happened between he and Astoria was wrong and unhealthy. His behaviour toward her was neglectful, bordering on abusive. He hated himself for letting his own weakness – his own inability to say no to his parents when they bullied him into marrying her as the lynch pin in all this sadness. Marrying her when he was just getting out from under other life threatening obligations caused him to spurn her, neglect her, and almost hate her. It wasn't her fault she was born and raised in a pureblood family and basically sold into the Malfoy home. It wasn't her fault that she spent her teen years in fear and tyranny. He should have had more compassion. Granger would be ashamed of him. He was ashamed of his actions. Merlin, would he never stop paying for being a son-of-bitch for the first half of his life?

Then, there was Granger. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful. She'd filled out again. Her Professor's robes were expertly tailored and showed off her matured frame. Her hips were a little wider and her breasts slightly fuller but she was still a tiny thing, he stood nearly a foot taller then her now. Her skin was still peachy, with very few lines and her hair had lustre like polished mahogany. He itched to run his hands through her tresses. While he was in her office it took all his strength to remain seated. The urge to pull her over the desk and snog her senseless was practically overwhelming. Learning that she was single…Ok, a widow sent his libido into overdrive. His brain kept repeating, "Go for it, she's free, you're free and she's here!"

But he knew why she was cold to him. He'd married someone else. He had declared his love to her but then married someone else and not just anyone else, a pureblood. He knew she not only felt betrayed on a romantic level but it also appeared that he had rescinded his change of heart with regards to pureblood doctrine. What she didn't know was that it was worse than that. He'd been a coward, again. He took the easy way out and not fought his parents' demands, despite the changes in his mind and in his heart. He'd abandoned her and he'd abandoned his new found conscience. He couldn't forgive himself for being such an arsehole. How would she ever forgive him?

What was he going to do about Phin? What in Hades was going on with his son? And why was he fighting with his new found mate? His son was everything to him. Astoria may have been a train wreck but she gave him a beautiful and bright child who was so much more generous and kind and self aware, than he was at age eleven. He'd let his child down by not taking better care of his mother. He had to do right by her and see to it that he didn't get lost in the flotsam and jetsam of Hogwarts' competitive house rivalries. Phin was much more sensitive than he ever was; his Slytherin traits were hard to see sometimes. He was almost a Hufflepuff, gods forbid! Well, he'd get to the heart of the matter tonight.

Draco decided that was quite enough naval gazing. It was nearly time to meet Phin. He rose from the bench and made his way over to the tomb. Leaning over he gave the marble a couple of taps and said, "I hope you've been looking after her, she sacrificed a great deal – gave up some personal goals to help Scarhead and Weaselbee survive and concur the Old Snake. She deserves your watchful eye." As Draco turned to walk back to the castle, he got his answer as a gust of wind suddenly came up and sent him tumbling down the hill.

"Thanks, Old Man", he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco may have left her office with relative ease but Hermione knew that it was the shock that caused his easy exit. Hermione was quite sure she hadn't seen the last of Lord Malfoy. She smelled a storm brewing.

Draco's departure left her with just twenty minutes until her next class, which was seventh year advanced potions. Hermione left a self study assignment on the blackboard for her 12 students and went over to the DADA room to ask Harry to keep an eye on her students until she got back. She didn't really worry about their behaviour. This was her fourth year teaching these students and they knew she was apt to give them a pop quiz worth a valued percentage. When she said self study, she meant it.

As Hermione made her way to the Headmistress' office she saw Draco's figure as it exited the building. She then spotted Perry sitting on the bench beside the staircase to the Headmistress' office.

"Go off to your next class Perrin. We'll discuss this tonight after supper. I'll expect you in my quarters no later then six o'clock." Perrin's mother looked cross and she sounded fierce. Perry picked up his satchel and scampered away to his next class, as instructed. He had a couple of hours to contemplate what his mother would cook up as a punishment once she spoke to McGonagall. His mother could be frightening.

The Headmistress's door was slightly ajar and Hermione was beckoned to come in, as soon as she knocked on the jam. The Headmistress repeated the story that she'd previously remitted to Draco. Hermione was used to Perrin's ability to stir up trouble but she was a little shocked at his behaviour towards Phineas Malfoy. The two had become as thick as thieves since their sorting (which thrilled and shocked her all at once). It was a strange feeling to have had both of her children sorted into Slytherin. However, one of her very own secrets was that the Sorting Hat told her she'd look good sporting a green and silver tie, had she not been muggleborn.

Their chat was brief and to the point. Hermione left McGonigall's office promising to address the matter with Perrin.

That evening the three Kennedys shared supper in the Great Hall with the rest of the Hogwarts staff and student body. Hermione's children lived in the Slytherin dorm during the school year and seeing as Professor Kennedy was the Head of Gryffindor House, she had her own quarters in Gryffindor Tower. That's where Perrin found his mother when he knocked on her door at six o'clock that evening, as instructed. Perrin knew that if he valued his broom lessons with his Uncle Harry, he'd better not push his luck with his mother. He could get away with a lot but she was serious about conduct and he knew he was in for at minimum, a lecture.

"Come in Perrin. I'm not going to bite, love, at least, not yet."

"Oh, so you know you can be scarry?"

"Oh yes. Your Uncle Ron was not shy to tell me I could be frightening when angry. Unfortunately for him, he was often on the receiving end of my wrath. What I want to know though Perrin – and please sit – what is going on between you and young Malfoy?"

"Well, Mum, I'm not sure what's up Phin's arse-"

"-Language, Perrin."

"Sorry Mum. Like I said, I'm not really sure what eating him. He's been brooding for a couple of days. But today in charms he gave me a shove, said something about his mum and then turned around and gave me another shove. So, I shoved him back. That's when Flitwick-"

"Professor Flitwick!"

"Right, sorry. That's when Professor Flitwick, sent us to McGon, I mean Headmistress McGonagall's office. 'Seemed like overkill to me. He could have separated us, taken away points and that would have been the end of it. We didn't take it the muggle route and throw punches or send curses."

"So, that's it? Just some shoving and no real reason? You have to understand Pere, this sounds really fishy."

"I swear Mum, I have no idea what bothering Phin."

"All right, well keep out of young Malfoy's way until he gets his head back on straight and keep yourself out of trouble and the Headmistress' office. Off you go to your common room. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

Perrin got up, kissed his Mum and headed for the door and then turned. "Mum?"

"Yes Perrin?"

"Did you and Lord Malfoy know each other – did you have a relationship before you met Da?"

Shocked. That's what she was – shocked. Where did this come from? "Oh! Perrin…Lord Malfoy and I were at Hogwarts together, same class but different houses."

"Were you friends?"

"No. At least…No." Merlin, she was stuttering. "No Perrin, we were never friends per se." Hermione obfuscated. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just something that Phin said." Perrin revealed.

"What did young Malfoy say, Perrin?"

"He said, if things had worked out differently, we may have been real brothers rather than just house brothers. I asked him why that was and he said that you and his father were once in love. Is that true?"

"Oh Perry…that was a long, long time ago and yes, it is true. But no one knew about us. Not even Uncle Harry. I'm surprised that Draco told Phin."

"I don't think Lord Malfoy knows that Phin knows."

"Ah. Do you think this is the issue that is bothering young Malfoy, Perrin?"

"It could be. When he introduced himself to me, he had this look on his face like I was suppose to know who he was. At first I thought it was because he's the Malfoy heir but that wasn't it, he's not cocky like some of the other pureblood heirs. He's unaffected that way. I think he expected me to know about you and his father, too."

Hermione couldn't believe that Draco had sauntered back into her life less than eight hours ago and she was already dealing with the fallout - dredging up ancient history. "Sit back down Perrin." Hermione took a deep breath and explained. "When I was in sixth year, you know that the war was encroaching on us, right? Well, Lord Malfoy's family were ensnarled with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Lord Malfoy – or just Malfoy as he was known back then, was forced to do some things that he didn't want to do, including taking the dark mark. Malfoy's mother's life was threatened. It was during this time that Malfoy and I established a sort of weird friendship. Eventually we became romantically entangled. We fell in love and I tried desperately to get him to reveal what tasks he'd been assigned. He never revealed them to me. I found out just like everyone else. After he fled Hogwarts, our relationship basically ended. I went with your uncles on the Horcrux hunt and I didn't see Malfoy for almost a year. We saw each briefly after the final battle. He was married just a few months after the final battle and I of course moved to The States and met your father. That's the short version of events, Perrin."

"Did you love him, Mum?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you love Da?"

"I loved your father with my entire soul, Perrin. My love for Lord Malfoy was like a flash fire. It burned hot but the intensity faded quickly. We were very young and we were facing an uncertain future. Your father and I loved each other deeply and I miss him very much." Hermione knelt down in front of her youngest child and enveloped him into a hug.

"I miss him too, Mum." Perrin said with a slight hitch in his voice.

Hermione felt a tinge of guilt for not telling her son the entire story but felt it would be unfair to go into more detail without Isla being present. She deserved to know her mother's story as much as Perrin did. The past was catching up with her and it was time to chuck those skeletons from the closet. Hermione was pretty sure that Harry had put the pieces together. He was wickedly observant. He may have been distracted beyond belief in their sixth year but still, little got past him – especially where Malfoy was concerned. That Harry was a deep well and he was patient. He would never broach the subject with her, that she knew. He would wait her out. Damn. Hermione's time of reckoning was fast approaching. Even though she knew this day would come, she was still unprepared for the fear that invaded her soul.

While Hermione was being interrogated by her son, Draco was doing the same to Phineas in his attempt to get at what was causing his now somewhat moody child such distraction in potions. It didn't take much prompting before the dam in Phineas' emotional well, broke.

"You didn't love Mum, did you?" Phineas blurted out accusingly.

Draco was caught some what off-guard. Where did this come from, he wondered? "Phineas, you're well aware that your mother and I were betrothed. It wasn't a love match. We made the best out of the circumstances we were given. It wasn't ideal, Phineas. You know that, but I did care about your mother."

"You didn't love her because you were in love with someone else, isn't that right?"

For the love of all that is magical and holy, where did this child come up with his ideas? He may be slightly on target, but still! "Whatever gave you that idea, Phin?"

"I heard you. After the wake, you spent the evening in Pépère's study rambling about some long lost love. You hardly talked about Mum, you kept talking about Granger and how Mémère and Pépère forced you to marry Mum…how it had ruined your life. Did you not want us?"

"Oh Phin, you heard the drunken ramblings of a man in grief. I was feeling sorry for myself and sorry for your mother and sorry for you. You can't listen to a man when he's in his cups." Draco tried to reassure his son. "While your mother and I were not in love, we did care for each other and we both loved you. You know your mother had mental health issues and that she also drank too much, yeah?" Draco chanced a look at his son and saw that he was nodding his head in agreement. "Well, the two years she was sober – when she was expecting you and the first year after your birth, were the best years of our marriage. I had started to feel a deeper connection to your Mum. She was a kind and gentle soul, but a troubled soul, non-the-less. But she couldn't stay sober, she was just too broken and it didn't matter what we tried, she kept going back to what made her forget. I was very young – we both were, when we married and we were both broken from the war. We should not have married so quickly. But what happened, happened Phin. If I regret the marriage then it would mean regretting you and you are your mother's greatest achievement, her best gift and my deepest joy. I do not regret marrying Astoria. I could never regret what brought you into my life."

"Do you still have feelings for Granger, Father?"

"It's been many years since I've seen or spoken with Granger, Phin. I'm sure we are different people – no longer what we were back when we cared deeply for one another. She will always hold a special spot in my heart…I don't really know Phin."

"Didn't you see her today?"

()()()()()()()()()()

After Perrin was sent off to the Slytherin common room, Hermione told the Gryffindor prefects she'd be off premises for two hours and if they needed her, they were to floo call The Potters from her room. She then floo called the Potter home in Hogsmeade. Harry only taught advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts to sixth and seventh years - those students who were serious about a career in law enforcement or some other career that required a deeper understanding of defensive work and dark spells. Harry had no need to work. He was richer than the Malfoys several times over, although, Harry's success did line the Malfoy coffers as well (as did Ginny's and hers, come to think of it).

For the first year after the war, Harry took off to parts unknown. He left almost immediately after the final battle, taking a shell shocked Ginny with him. He returned her in late August so she could finish school but came back for her right after her leaving ceremony. He watched her receive her lambskin and then two weeks later, they were both gone – off to explore the great wide world. Molly was not impressed. Author was secretly happy for them both. A year later they came home, got married and made a homestead on a large piece of property just outside Hogsmeade proper. They actually lived in Muggle Scotland. Harry tried out for Puddlemore and spent four years as their seeker, while Ginny wrote a book about their travels and a then another book - a travel guide for wizards. Both were published by Bloomsbury books (a wholly owned subsidiary of Malfoy Inc.). Harry retired from Quidditch when their first child was born and he's an accomplished author all on his own, although, no one in the wizarding world really knows about this little fact. He's written seven novels. Two he wrote in the Quidditch off season and he's just now finishing up the last novel in the series. These books are a fictionalized accounts of the Golden Trio's Hogwarts adventures. The books are published under a pseudonym and he hired a middle aged blond mother of three to represent his adopted persona. It's all rather hilarious when you think about it but the books are wildly successful and the resulting marketing has made him Britain's richest wizard. However, he and Ginny live a quiet, simple life with their three children and are rarely seen in public.

Harry looked over to the fireplace in his study and saw the disembodied face of his childhood friend.

"What's up 'Mione?"

"I have to talk to you Harry. Can I come through? Have the children gone down? Is Ginny around?"

Harry stammered, "Um..You're most welcome to come through 'Mione. Ginny's just setting Lily down. She should be done in a few minutes. Come on through and I'll make tea. By the time the water boils, Ginny should be able to join us."

Hermione made her way through the fireplace and into Harry's study and then followed him into the Potter's spacious and well appointed kitchen. The kitchen was equipped with muggle appliances. The Potter's home was on the electrical grid and they used many modern / muggle conveniences. Harry preferred to boil his water, rather then use magic. He said there was something comforting about a whistling kettle and the routine of pouring the hot water from a hot kettle into a bone china tea pot. Hermione had to agree with him. There were certain muggle cultural tasks that they both hard pressed to give up.

Harry poured the water into the warmed teapot. He set out the creamer and the sugar bowl along with spoons and mugs and a plate of freshly made sugar biscuits. Then he joined Hermione at the breakfast nook. Harry watched as she fixed her beverage and then said, "Is this about Malfoy's visit to your office today?"

Hermione lowered her head and stirred her tea, then raised her eyes and looked straight into Harry's deep green pools. "In a 'round about way, yes."

Just then, Ginny joined them at the table. "You both look so serious. Who died?"

"No one." They said in unison.

"Well, then, whatever Hermione came over to share, can't be all that bad considering what the alternative could be, yeah?" Ginny then poured herself a cup of tea and dressed it the way she liked with one spoon of sugar. Ginny's saying was that she liked her tea the same way she liked her man; hot and sweet.

When Ginny took her first sip, Hermione began with, "Perrin asked me about my relationship with Malfoy. Apparently, Phineas Malfoy believes that we – his father and I had a relationship while we were at Hogwarts."

"You did, didn't you?" Harry's question was more of a statement and he had the nerve to smirk.

Hermione's jaw dropped and then she asked, "How long have you known?"

"Well, I've never really known. I surmised and I didn't really figure it out until about halfway through that first year after the final battle. I had lots of time to think about things. Then, your owl found me in Bali with the news about Isla. It all started to fit together."

Hermione wasn't surprised at her friend's rational thinking Harry was always able to suss things out and see the bigger picture.

"How come you never said anything?"

"It was your business Hermione. A lot happened to us. A lot happened to just you and I and what I learned was that you were strong and determined and extremely resourceful and very, very clever. If you needed help or wanted help, you'd ask for it. If you had some private reason for keeping part of your life, just that, private, who was I – the boy/man who'd eff'd-off out of England to get some privacy, to deny you that one consideration?"

"Hold on a minute," said Ginny, "What are we talking about I'm totally lost."

Hermione signalled to Harry to catch his wife up on what he knew of the story. "Hermione's past is catching up with her it seems. Her son, via Phineas, Malfoy's son, suspects that she had an affair with Malfoy during their tenure at Hogwarts."

"Is this true Hermione?"

"I'm afraid it is Ginny." Hermione took a biscuit, took a bite then began to pick at it. She explained, "It wasn't just an affair. That makes it sound tawdry and cheap and it wasn't that at all. We genuinely loved each other. I can't explain how or why it began. It just did! He spoke to me first. It was in the library and he looked like death. He was pale and he shook. His whole body shook with energy. He asked me if I'd ever had an assignment that was beyond my skills to complete. In all honesty, I'd never felt like that but I knew he wasn't really asking me for my opinion. He just needed someone to listen. And that's what I did. He didn't insult me or sneer. He just talked and I just listened. When he was done, he thanked me, told me he'd see me around and left. It was bizarre. Then he'd catch me at the Black Lake or in one of the corridors, alcoves or nooks that I would secretly – or so I thought - escape to avoid the Ron and Lavender show. This all started in October of sixth year and by Valentine's we were lovers." As she finished, she looked into the faces of her two closest friends. She thought she would find judgement but instead she saw curiosity.

"Did you know about his tasks?" Harry asked.

"Not specifically. I knew that he was a marked man – literally and figuratively and that he had tremendous pressure on him – that he had to do something for Voldemort but he never revealed what it was. I know that he didn't want to do it that he was genuinely coerced."

"Did he still believe all the blood purity propaganda?"

"You know Harry, I never out and out asked him. But I spent a lot of time with him and I got to know how he felt about Voldemort and his father's involvement. Draco didn't support his father and he didn't support Voldemort. He never would have followed his father into that life if Lucius hadn't been sent to Azkaban. He didn't want to be involved in any of his father's activities. He said by the end of fifth year, his eyes had been opened to all the propaganda and hypocrisy. He just didn't want that kind of life."

"Did you know about his mark?"

"I never saw it Harry. I'm sure it was there, I just don't remember seeing it or even looking for it. We had very few carnal meetings and they were rushed and in dark secret places. Our relationship was more than just sex. We spent the first 4 months just talking. He didn't kiss me until just before Christmas that year. It was a relationship built on trust and friendship. He needed someone to talk to, he was going insane."

Then Harry surprised her with, "What happened the night after the final battle?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"You disappeared for a few hours. Malfoy went missing too."

Hermione was blushing now. "We met in the Transfiguration classroom and got, "reacquainted"'. Hermione used her index and middle fingers to wrap air quotes around the word. "I don't think I need to go into details. And before you ask it, yes, that's when Isla was conceived. We were both careless. What happened, happened and I do not regret it – not at all. I didn't even know I was pregnant until I was nearly six months along! Do you remember how thin and malnourished I was then? I had amenorrhea – I'd stopped menstruating because my body fat was so low. It's a miracle I did conceive. I shouldn't have. Anyway, I'd started putting weight back on by Christmas. My cycle should have retstarted but hadn't. A quick trip to the University infirmary solved that mystery. Almost overnight I went from looking healthy to looking pregnant. Really, it was strange. It felt like the baby hid herself until she was given permission to pop out."

Harry chuckled at the image Hermione had created then asked, "Why didn't you contact Malfoy and let him know?"

"Why indeed. When we were together that last time, I knew that he had a hard road a head of him. I pledged my support. I told him I loved him and would help him anyway I could. He told me that he loved me. That he'd never stopped. I really thought that when the dust settled, we'd find a way to be together. I was so naïve. You weren't here Harry, except to testify – you'd gone off to roam the world. You missed the Malfoy betrothal circus. Two weeks after the battle, Draco was engaged to Astoria and by the time his trial came about, he was married. I and my bun in the oven were non issues for the Malfoys as they'd hand picked the baby mama for the Malfoy heir. A knocked up mudblood wasn't on the short list of candidates. By the time I found out I was carrying Isla, I was a university freshman with half a year of potions study under my belt. We'd both moved on and gone in different directions. I didn't see the point in upending everything.

Hermione looked into the faces of her two closest and trusted friends. Ginny looked slightly nauseated at the overload of information where as her spouse looked thoughtful. It seemed like none of this was really news to him.

"Harry, why don't you look surprised by any of this?"

"Well, I'm not, really. I mean the details are new but we've all known that Isla wasn't Donovan's. That's not news. I puzzled out that she was Malfoy's ages ago. She was conceived that May – even that night. The evidence was all there for anyone who wanted to think about it – if they cared."

Ginny looked at her husband like he'd grown a third eyeball. "Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, why didn't you share your thoughts and theorems with your wife? This is the first I've heard of any of...I knew Isla wasn't Don's… Hey why didn't we ask? That's weird isn't it for us…that's really strange." Ginny's brow furrowed and then it was like someone turned the lights on, she said, "Hermione…did you put an Subject Avoidance hex on all of us?"

Hermione looking a little sheepish and said, "Well, I may have. I didn't put one on Harry because I knew if he figured it out, he'd never ask. The hex was broken when Perrin asked me about my relationship with Malfoy.. All it took was one person to be inquisitive and use his name. It was like a house of cards. What a great metaphor for what's going on right now," Hermione sighed.

"So 'Mione, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, the first item on the agenda is to come clean with the children. I have to tell Isla first and then Perrin. Isla has always known that she was not Donovan's natural daughter. She was two when we married but he was the only father she ever knew. She's never really asked about her biological father. She knows we went to school together. She knows he's English and a pureblood and that we had a short, powerful romance which ended quickly because of the war's fallout. She's not been terribly curious. I really thought she would become very inquisitive when Don was killed and we moved back here. It never came to pass."

"How much do you think Malfoy knows?"

"Right now, he knows nothing or next to nothing. He didn't even realise I was back in the UK until today but now he knows that I have two children and that one of mine was in an altercation with his child and the subject of the outburst was me. I'm sure that Malfoy will have much more information about me by the close of business tomorrow. I don't believe it'll be long before Draco's shadow once again crosses my threshold."

TBC

AN - Thank you to those readers who have left reviews. They mean a great deal to me. I'd also like to thank those who've added it to their fav's list and for notification. I know that I often look at people's favourite list when searching for something to read. Thanks very much! I'm still in need of a BETA.

I've also, corrected the spelling of Phineas's name in the previous chapters. It bugs me when character's names are misspelled and I can't believe I made an error like that, gah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Bon nuit! EB


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own this - JKR is the Queen of all HP. This is a shorter chapter.

Chapter 4

The fireplace in Draco's study glowed green and imposing frame of Blaise Zabini emerged from the flames and proceeded to scourgify himself.

Draco looked up from his desk and with a" Good morning Blaise," he greeted his long-time friend and business partner.

Blaise returned the greeting and noticed the agitated look on Draco's face. "What's got you all cranked up this early?'

"I have an assignment for you." Draco announced, looking over to Blaise. "I'd like you to procure some background information."

"I see," said the darker man, taking a seat in one of the study's guest chairs. "Who is it that you're investigated this time?"

"Granger," Draco ground out through his teeth.

"Granger! You mean, Hermione Granger? Why on earth-"

"It's not your concern why I want her investigated. I just want it done," Draco snapped.

"No need to get testy Draco."

Draco ignored his friend's comment and continued," I want to know everything she's done since the final battle and I mean everything. I want her school records, birth records, marriage records and the birth certificates for the children. I want to know about that husband of hers too. How did they meet and all the other particulars. Do not leave anything out. Even look at Muggle records." Blaise was shaking his head but Draco ploughed on, "I know that's verboten but just try, ok? Pretend this is a take over and you need all the dirt and nitty gritty."

"I understand. I'll have a report to you by Wednesday. We'll meet here first thing in the morning, yeah?"

"Good. Now I have question for you."

"What's that?"

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"Did you know Granger was back in the UK? Did you know she's the Potions Professor at Hogwarts?"

"I thought the Potions Professor's name was Kennedy"

Draco gave Blaise a sneer.

"-…oh..right. No, I didn't know. I wonder how long she's been back in the UK. She's keeping a low profile it seems."

Blaise tried again to get Draco's reasoning and asked, "So, what has caused this need to know, where Granger's concerned?"

"Phin."

"Right. You had a meeting with his Potions Professor – Granger. Ha!" Blaise shook his head and continued. "How did that go? Must have been a shocker, yeah?"

"That's an understatement. It was shocking on a number of levels. First there was just the shock of Granger. And let me tell you, if you thought she was hot in sixth year, now she's a yummy mummy with padding in all the right places. Gah! What am I saying! Merlin, I think I've lost the ability to edit my thoughts. It's infuriating. I did the same thing twice yesterday, once with Granger and again with McGonagall."

Blaise watched as his best friend had a mini meltdown. This was not the Draco Malfoy he knew. This Draco Malfoy was a walking emotional fountain. The Draco Malfoy he knew kept his true thoughts and emotions behind a carefully drawn curtain of calm. Rarely, if ever did anyone get a glipse behind that curtain to see the real Wizard. At this very moment, Blaise was hoping Draco would get himself under control. It was getting a little uncomfortable. Slytherins did not do emotion. And then Blaise was slammed out of his thoughts when Draco shouted, "He's failing potions!"

"Sorry. What?"

"Where did you go? I just finished telling you that my son is flunking out of Potions. MY SON is flunking!"

"How can that be Draco? Phin is at least at a fifth or sixth year level, from an execution perspective."

"According to Professor Kennedy," Draco sneered, hating to say that name." He's spacing out in class, making mistakes and he has neglected to hand in three assignments."

"When you spoke with Phin at supper, what did have to say?"

"You're gonna love this Blaise…he's all upset and distracted because he's gone all Hufflpuff!" Draco ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the roots. "He's pissed-off and upset because he thinks I'm in love with his Potions Professor. He thinks I hated his mother and resents him because Astoria and I were betrothed and not a love match. He believes I've pined for Granger all these years." Draco began to pace in front of the fireplace.

Blaise crossed his right leg over his left knee, smoothed the crease in his pants and then said, "Well Draco, not to sound like I'm taking your son's side in this but isn't there a little truth in what he's saying?"

"I am not carrying a torch for Granger!" Draco shouted indignantly. "It's been years! Besides my father, you and Granger, I didn't think anyone knew about our ill fated romance. Apparently the little snot heard me spill my guts when I was in a drunken stupor, just after Astoria's wake. Fuck, I'm a shitty father. How could I have done that? How could I get drunk and ramble on about another woman when my wife was just put the ground. I'm such a shit."

Blaise didn't disagree with him.

"He told me he gets distracted in class because he can't stop thinking about the two of us and then he avoids his homework. He wanted the truth, all of it from me so he could move on. What was I suppose to say to him? I had to tell him – all of it. It was time anyway. He's known about Lucius' past and we've polished over my involvement but I never told him the specifics of the tasks. I had to tell him about that and then I told him how Granger kept me from a stint in St. Mungo's, AND Azkaban, for that matter. How she tried to get me to go to Dumbledoor. I even told him about our last night together and how I betrayed her by marrying his mother."

Draco now dropped himself into his office chair. "Fuck Blaise, you should have seen his face. He thinks I'm an absolute arsehole. And he's right. When it pertains to my personal life, I'm an absolute failure. I've never been able to chuck tradition and expectations and do what was right by my own moral compass. All I can hope for is that I've taught Phin better, that I've given him the tools to be stronger.

"Oh, I've left the best part out. His new best mate is Granger's son. According to the school, they've become fast friends and are practically inseparable. You know what's weird? Both of Granger's kids are in Slytherin."

Blaise deadpanned, "I wonder what she ever saw in you, mate."

"I've often wondered that myself."

AN - Thank you for all the reviews especially IGOTEAMEDWARD!


	5. Chapter 5

**Again - I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR**

Chapter 5

When a week passed and Malfoy hadn't darkened her doorstep, Hermione began to relax. She thought that maybe she'd misread the situation. Hermione was grateful for the peace. Telling Isla about her biological father went very smoothly. Sometimes, Hermione really underestimated her eldest child's intelligence and resourcefulness. Hermione had not hid the truth; she just didn't broadcast Isla's parentage. Isla took it on as a project and put it all together. This independence really reminded Hermione of how she took the initiative to research and find answers for Harry during their Hogwarts years.

When Hermione sat Isla down to talk, Isla anticipated what her mother wanted to talk to her about and asked if the conversation was going to be about her birth father. Hermione's shock prevented her from doing anything other than nod her head. It was a good thing the topic didn't faze her daughter. Isla just rambled on about how she was nine when she found her birth certificate in the cedar chest her mother used to store all their important papers. At the time, Draco Malfoy was just a name. When they moved to the UK and she started at Hogwarts she was able to find out more about her father using the library's alumni records and other historical documents

Isla explained that when she was younger she had little desire to meet her biological father as Donovan had been a wonderful father. She grieved his loss no less than Hermione and Perrin. Now the pain had subsided a bit and she was ready to meet and get to know her birth father.

From Hermione's perspective it didn't look like her so called secret was ever much of one.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back in Wiltshire, Draco was stewing in his own juices. True to his word, Blaise had presented him with a nearly complete dossier on one Hermione Jean Kennedy (nee Granger). He now knew when and where she was born, her parent's names, where they lived and what they did for a living. He also learned to what lengths Granger went to ensure her parents' safety during the war years. If he didn't admire her before, he certainly did now. The woman was determined, resourceful and brilliant.

Blaise's report contained Hermione's muggle school transcripts, her Hogwarts records, including her special certificate of completion and her N.E. scores. She achieved ten Outstandings! She also completed a four year Potion's Degree in three years, while basically being a single mother. Yeah, that's right…Donovan Kennedy didn't come into the picture until just after Isla's birth. Good 'ole Auror Donovan wasn't the father of Granger's first born. When Draco read that bit of information, the bells and whistles went off in his head. Isla Minerva Granger (this according to her United States of America passport application) was born January 27th, 1999 in Salem, Massachusetts. Perrin Keene Kennedy (per his passport application), was born three and a half years later in Salem as well. By the time Perrin was born, she and Donovan were married, just. It appeared that Granger had a habit of getting knocked up out of wedlock. Donovan did right by Hermione and married her, unlike our story's chief git.

The report also contained some medical records; Wizard and Muggle. After the final battle, Hermione received medical attention at St. Mungo's. She was dehydrated and malnourished. It was noted in that report that she had not menstruated in 3 months Tests were run, including a pregnancy test which came back negative. Her weight was noted at six and a half stone. She was at least a stone and a half under weight. Her body mass index and hormone levels pointed to amenorrhea. She was advised to increase her food intake, eat more protein, stay hydrated and rest. Putting on weight would in all likelihood mean the return of her cycle. The next medical report was from the university's infirmary. It was Granger's blood work and medical report confirming a pregnancy. According to the chart, Granger had no idea she was expecting because she was recovering from amenorrhea. The report also contained copies of Granger's first ultrasound which confirmed that despite all the odds, Isla was in good shape and healthy.

Draco learned that Donovan Keene Kenneday was a fifth generation American pureblood Wizard. Donovan was, until Perrin was born, the last of his line. He was the only son of Connor and Deidre Kennedy (nee Shannahan). Malfoy was surprised to find out that Granger's husband was considered American Wizard royalty. His family had a long history in Ireland in addition to well established roots in American history. Several distant cousins were heavily involved in US politics. When Donovan passed away, Hermione inherited several vaults and her children (both children, not just Perrin) had substantial trusts. Granger had no reason to work.

Mrs. Kennedy (Draco rolled his eyes) owned a "camp", on Martha's Vineyard, a vacation home in Florida and another in Italy. She also had a home in Hogsmeade and a pied-a-tier in Paris and another in London. To Malfoy's surprise, not all of Granger's money came from Donovan. Granger was well off before her marriage. She came from money. Old Muggle money. She came into three trusts; one at eighteen, another at the age of twenty-one and the last at the age of twenty-five, all from grandparents. Granger was the only grandchild on both sides of her family. This last bit of information made him wonder even more – what _**had **_she ever seen in him. From his perspective, he had nothing to offer her.

Donovan Kennedy died six years into their marriage. He was run over by a lorry that failed to stop at a red light. (How anticlimactic Draco thought.) He was killed instantly. Granger moved her family back to the UK sixth months after his death and became the Potion's Professor the year Isla began her schooling at Hogwarts. Isla was now in her fourth year.

There were missing pieces in the dossier. Blaise was not able to get copies of the children's birth certificates. However he did go so far as to obtain copies of Granger's library records. Everything she checked out of the library in Salem, the university library and what she requested through Salem from the UK. Just before Isla's birth, Granger requested copies of the Black and Malfoy family trees from the Ministry's main library and Hall of Records. At first, Blaise couldn put together what Granger's intent was with this information. However, Blaise reviewed the trees himself and pieced it together. What he discovered gave him glimpse of Professor Kennedy's surprisingly warped sense of humour. It could be a coincidence or serendipity but knowing Granger it was not. When Draco read the report he was sure it was Granger's way of giving him the two fingered salute.

Granger found out that that one Isla Black, sister of Phineas Nigella Black (how's that for coincidence?), the former Headmaster of Hogwarts was disowned by her family because she married Bob Hitchens, a muggle. And wasn't that just a fine, how-do-you-do, fuck-you?

So Draco sat in his study trying to process all this information. He had a daughter! And she was smart and beautiful and looked like his mother. How could did not see it that day in Granger's office!

When Blaise first gave him the file, he prefaced the hand over by telling Draco to process the information from Granger's perspective. Merlin he was trying to do that but why did Granger keep this from him?

Blaise's point was valid. He had rejected her. He had become engaged and married almost minutes after Isla's conception. He had never contacted Granger to explain. He never thanked her for her hard work on his behalf. He just got on with living and tried to put her out his mind. And Granger knew it – she knew that he was running away from her. She knew he wasn't capable of standing up for her. She knew he was too weak to fight his parents' expectations. Granger knew that telling him would potentially hurt their daughter and in the deepest recesses of his inky black heart, he knew she'd made the right decision.

However, now he knew about Isla and he could not ignore that he had another child. He wanted to know her. He wanted to set things right. He had to acknowledge her, it was the right thing to do. But what would that do to Phineas? Phin was already feeling insecure and vulnerable. And Lucius, he was going to have a conniption. He didn't worry so much about his mother as she was less inclined to believe in the old traditions. Narcissa would swallow Isla up and love her to death. She always wanted a daughter and a granddaughter was just that much more special. Draco needed to talk to Granger.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At breakfast an eagle owl dropped a letter in front of Professor Kennedy's plate. Phineas recognised his father's owl and wondered what his father could possibly have to say to his Professor. The implications caused a cloud to descend over Phin.

Perrin was also watching his mother and he saw the scowl that spread across Phin's face. Both boys watched as Professor Kennedy received her letter.

Unaware that she was being watched, Hermione turned the letter over and looked at the seal; the Malfoy crest was imbedded in the green wax. She then looked up and saw the two pair of eyes watching her intently. Hermione put the letter in the inside pocket of her teacher's robe and tried to continue eating her breakfast, ignoring the curious stare of her son and that of young Malfoy.

Hermione didn't have an opportunity to read Draco's letter until after lunch. It read:

"_Hermione,_

_I believe we have quite a bit to discuss, don't you? I've reserved a room at The Three Broomsticks this evening so that we can speak privately. I will expect you around seven this evening._

_Yours,_

_DM"_

Hermione wanted to be angry with Draco's high handedness but found it was an unjustified feeling. She was actually surprised at his restraint and forethought. Hermione scratched out a quick reply confirming that she would meet him that evening. She then made a quick trip to the owlery before heading back to the lower levels for her next class. She needed something to occupy her mind so as to not worry about the impending confrontation. The confusion of first year potions should do the trick.

After supper, Hermione informed the Headmistress that she had a meeting in Hogsmeade that evening. She also informed the two head students and the seventh year prefects from Gryffindor House that if there was need for an adult within the tower they were to call upon Professor Flitwick. She then returned to her quarters, quickly showered and changed then headed out to Hogsmeade.

It was mid October now and the sky was darkening quickly. Hermione loved the smell of fall. The air was crisper and filled with the scent of fallen leaves. Scotland in fall was always filled with colour.

When she reached Hogsmeade, Hermione found she could not enter The Three Broomsticks. She stood on the other side of the road, staring at its upper floor contemplating what Draco wanted to talk about. She assumed this meeting was concerning Isla but she also knew that they would end up re-hashing their relationship and the awkward way it ended. Hermione long ago let go of her anger, her sense of betrayal and her disappointment. Life was too short and too busy to hang on to such negative thoughts. But now that the past was rushing up to her, she couldn't help but remember the pain of rejection felt when just two weeks after the final battle Draco's engagement to Astoria Greengrass was plastered all over The Daily Prophet. Despite his declarations of love, he'd spurned her in favour of a pureblood match. It was a bitter pill to swallow and at that moment she felt like she was gagging on it a bit.

Hermione looked down at her hands, checked to make sure her wand was secure in her sleeve and made her way across the street and into The Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta looked up from behind the counter and said, "Room Three dear." Hermione just nodded and made her way up the stairs to room three and without hesitating, she knocked.

AN - Sorry this took a few days to get out. I'm a hockey mom. Hockey/laundry/cooking/cleaning...gah.

Also, I'm just floored at the response I've received for this story. My first story_, Lucky Man_, I thought, did well when it received 15 reviews and was read by 2200 people and favoured by 14. This story has surpassed that already with just over 1400 reads. Unbelievable, really. Thank you so much.


End file.
